Keena
by a human girl
Summary: Keena's just another rookie pirate, only diffrence is she's a girl. can she really make it in a world where women are treated like dirt? can she find people who believe in her? and more importantly, can she surpass the one she hates most? OCs needed! read to find out! rated for violence, sextual refrence, jokes about yaoi (but no yaoi) and hardcore swearing.
1. starting point

**Hi! **

**My brother got me into Pirate101 and I had an idea so… yeah.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Pirate101, the yu-gi-oh abridged series, beyblade, the cookie monster or any of the original NPCs, I only own my made up characters, my brother's made up characters (I stole them! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHHEHEHEHEHEHEHIHIHIHIHI HIHIH! (I'm actually just borrowing them and he gave me permission… 'n_n)), laptop and eggbeater.**

**I finally understand the whole Japanese honorifics thing so I'm gonna try to use some in here.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 1:**_ starting point

She slowly walked out of the mini dump she called home, letting the wind play with her long black hair.

She walked over to one of the mucky puddles left by last night's rain, examining herself from head to toe.

The reflection was nowhere near a mirror's quality, but it was clear enough to see detail.

She could see her pitch black hair reaching from her head to around the mid-point on her back, her bangs falling in front of her forehead, her dark blue eyes, the black and white beanie sitting on her head, the tight black boots shielding her feet, the brown belt tide around her waist and the tattered white long sleeved shirt, white leggings, black vest and black skirt just fine.

A frown found its way onto her face as she jumped into the shallow puddle, splattering water everywhere.

"Shit!" she yelled, stomping her left foot hard on the ground, "I'm still flat chested!"

She was about to stalk off to her destination when an annoying high pitched screech pierced the air.

"NANA-TAN!" yelled a six-year-old girl with blond pigtails, wearing a light pink dress and a purple bandana, running towards 'Nana-tan' so fast that a large dust cloud followed her.

The older girl winced at the nickname before turning around, looking pissed.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?! For the millionth time, my name's Keena! K-E-E-N-A! Keena!" she yelled when the smaller girl skidded to a stop in front of her.

The girl looked at Keena for a moment before wrapping her arms around the older girl's legs and started to literally cry waterfalls.

"Nana-tan, please don't leave!" she wailed.

Keena pulled the girl away from her legs, bent down to the six-year-old's level and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, Lily-chan, we've been over this a million times, Avery-sama said that on my eighteenth birthday he'll give me a boat so I can sail the world and be a pirate" she explained, offering a soft smile.

"But Lily-tan don't want Nana-tan to leave! Besides, Lily-tan's mama says girls can't be pirates!" protested 'Lily-tan'.

"So I'm just gonna have to prove her wrong"

"But why?!"

"'Cause I'm sick of how women are treated around here, I wanna make a difference…" Keena bit her lip to stop herself from saying the last part, the part about how the armada executed her parents ten years ago, blaming them for helping pirates just 'cause those stupid tin heads needed an excuse for losing a battle, how she just barely got away thanks to Lily's dad, Avery, and how she's been living in a small, filthy dump on one of skull island's worst streets ever since so she can get stronger.

Lily sniffed a little before pulling a white box from underneath her puffy dress.

"Ok, but take this, papa says it'll be useful" said the blond.

Keena's eyes widened with curiosity as she took the box and opened it.

Inside she found two kunais, they looked brand new.

The corners of Keena's mouth curved into a smile, a rush of excitement pulsing through her body.

"Thank you so much Lily-chan! Thank Avery-sama for me! Bye, I'll miss you!" exclaimed the rookie pirate as she attached the kunais to both sides of her belt, spun round and dashed forward in the direction of the docks.

"LILY-TAN WILL MISS NANA-ONE!" yelled Lily as Keena disappeared around a corner.

**WITH KEENA**

Keena couldn't stop grinning when she found her new ship.

Can you blame her? No. Why? It wasn't the little raft Avery gave the rookie pirates that came to the island basically EVERY day, but it wasn't a standard size pirate ship either, it was somewhere in between.

"Epic!" she yelled, jumping and punching the sky once.

"Ok, now all I need's a crew…" she trailed off when a barrel shot out of a nearby tavern, almost crushing her.

Keena clutched her fists and made her way to the tavern, looking pissed and murmuring words that would make the biggest supporters of swearing cringe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: I. love. Cliff hangers.**

**Kai: Why me?**

**Me: Because shut up.**

**Kai: Yu-gi-oh abridge? Really?**

**Me: Don't judge me! Besides, it's epic!**

**Kai: Why do I even try?**

**Me: 'Cause you're stupid.**

**Review **n.n (or I'll let Lily loose on you…)


	2. very Stormy weather

**I sort of have writer's block so this might suck.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own pirate101, beyblade, the cookie monster or any of the original NPCs, I only own my made up characters, laptop, writer's block (dammit!) and eggbeater.**

**I'm kind of bored right now… **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 2:**_ very Stormy weather

Keena slammed open the tavern's door, attracting the attention of everyone there.

"What. The. Fuck?!" she growled.

Most of the people either started ignoring her or were too drunk to acknowledge her existence… except for one.

"Take a chill pill would ya?"

Keena turned her attention to some burgundy haired guy sitting on a couch, girls all around him.

"A fucking barrel almost crushed me, you fucking whore!" she yelled.

"Someone's got a dirty mouth…"

"Shut the fuck up."

He slightly tilted his head to the right before walking over to Keena.

"What's your name? And why do you have those weapons?" he asked.

Keena immediately stopped scowling and smiled widely.

"I'm Keena, the pirate who'll defeat the armada!"

Everyone in the room started laughing their asses off, but the one who laughed loudest was that stupid guy.

"That's the best joke I've heard in a while! A girl can't be a pirate! I bet you don't even have a crew!" he patted her on the back, honestly stupid enough to think she was joking.

"Who the fuck are you to know that?!" she demanded.

He smirked sadistically, holding her chin, forcing her head to face slightly up, and leaning in close, leaving only a few millimeters between his face and her's.

"Stormy Kai Xanderman" he whispered.

Keena broke free from his hold, eyes wide.

"_The_ Stormy Kai Xanderman?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep! The enemy of entire dimensions, in the flesh! My crew and I were celebrating our latest victory when you showed up!"

"N-no way…"

"Way"

He chuckled before walking out, followed by five other boys, leaving Keena dumbstruck.

"See ya later, _Nana-tan_"

She always thought the infamous Stormy Kai Xanderman would be an adult, not a hot eighteen year old!

His hair was a bit longer than average, but in a hot way, his eyes were emerald and his clothes practically screamed 'I'm the #1 pirate'! If it wasn't for his bitchy personality, she'd be all over him!

When the information finally sunk in, Keena's face turned bright red and she scowled again.

"I've had enough of_ that_ name! I'm gonna prove you wrong, _Stormy-teme,_ just you wait!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: I **_**think**_** it's a cliff hanger…**

**Kai: …**

**Me: …**

**Kai: …**

**Me: Are you mad 'cause his name's Kai too?**

**Kai: Why did you name him that?**

**Me: **_**I**_** didn't. He's my brother's OC.**

**Kai: Oh.**

**Review **n.n (or die…)


End file.
